1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator and a method of fixing an igniter assembly suitable as a method of assembling the gas generator.
2. Description of Related Art
In airbag apparatuses installed on automobiles, gas generators provided with a gas generating agent as a gas generation source have been used and electric igniters for igniting and combusting the gas generating agent is disposed. As the electric igniters, the igniters fixed by a metal member and a resin have generally been used, and the igniters are mounted by fixing the metal member to the housing of the gas generator by welding.
JP-A No. 8-22662 and JP-A No. 8-13625 show an air bag inflator.